tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bu-Ling Huang
Pudding Fong (黄 歩鈴, Fon Purin) is a character in the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and one of the main heroines of the story. She is the fourth Mew Mew to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with a Golden Lion Tamarin. Profile *'Birth Date:' August 7 *'School Grade:' Sixth (Sixth year of elementary school by Japanese school standards). *'Zodiac Sign:' Leo. *'Blood Type:' O. Powers Pudding has the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. In the original, her weapon is Pudding Ring, and her attack is Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno. In the 4Kids dub, her weapon is the Golden Tambourine and her attack is Tambourine Trench. Cafe Mew Mew Pudding works in Cafe Mew Mew with the other mews as well as Keiichiro and Ryou. It is the mew's home base where they find out information about the aliens and the chimera animas. Pudding's maid outfit is orange, white and yellow. Name Changes In the Mew Mew Power English adaptation, her name is changed to Kiki Benjamin and she is voiced by Kether Donahue. In the Italian dub, she is named Paddy. In the Spanish, Brazilian, French, Portuguese and Hungarian dubs she retains her English name. In the Danish, Thai and Hebrew dubs she retains her Japanese name. In the Korean dub she is named Puring. In the Mandarin dub she is named Bu-Ling. In the Cantonese dub she is named Bou-Ling. Relationships Family Because her mother died when she was very young, Pudding has to care for her numerous siblings. Pudding misses her mother a great deal, and always tries to change the subject when people ask bout her mother. Her father is a master of many different fighting styles and she doesn't see him that often. Pudding refers to all of the Mews as "onee-chan", signifying that she sees them as her older sisters. Despite her age, Pudding is raising her five younger siblings and managing the family finances while their father is training in the mountains. To get money. she used to do tricks in the park to make money to "support the arts". The manga never mentions Pudding's mother, while the anime adaptation states that she died. *'Mrs Fong' - Pudding's Mother. *'Master Wong Taren' - Pudding's Father. *'Hanacha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *'Chincha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *'Lucha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *'Honcha Fong' - Pudding's brother. *'Heicha Fong' - Pudding's sister. Trivia *All of Pudding's siblings names end in the suffix "-cha". The Chinese character of "Cha" means tea. Note: The Chinese language system is quite different from English. In fact, "Cha" can be many other characters. Love Interests Midway through the series, Pudding befriends Tart when he captures her and holds her hostage. She is reluctant to fight Tart during the final battle until he affirms they have no choice, and cries over him after he is defeated. Pudding kisses Tart at the end of the series and tells him she does not want it to be goodbye. He replies by saying that he may return to see her. In the anime adaptation, the relationship between Pudding and Tart is expanded and the circumstances of their initial friendship changes – instead of being saved by the Mew Mews, Tart himself saves Pudding from a underground cavern when he realizes that she is suffocating from a lack of oxygen. In Episode 33: A Fiance Appears! Puddings's Fated Marriage?!, a mysterious man saves Pudding when she is attacked by Tart's chimera animal. The man reveals himself to be Ron Yuebin, an apprentice of Pudding's father. He defeats Pudding in a match to decide who will inherit the family fighting style and also to marry Pudding. He later spends time in Pudding's home taking care of her siblings while she works at Cafe Mew Mew. He ends up rescuing Pudding from a rogue chimera animal and travels to China with the intent of learning to protect his fiance, Pudding. Personality Pudding likes do acrobatics and playing. Her favorite foods are tientsin sweet, chestnuts, pudding, and chou à la creme. However she dislikes rakkyu. The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun – to the point Mint considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. Appearance When Mew Pudding is transformed, she has bright blonde hair, and her eyes are yellowish. She wears a short yellow jumpsuit, yellow legwarmers, and brown furry cuttoff gloves. She has a monkey tail and ears. Her color is Yellow. Her Mew Mark is two monkey tails on her forehead. Pudding has a few plaits at the back of her hair. Voice Actors *Pudding Fong is voiced by Hisayo Mochizuki ''' *In the 4Kids English dub, she is voiced by '''Kether Donahue *In th Italian dub, she is voiced by Tosawi Piovani. *In the Spanish dub, she is voiced by Shirley Marulanda. *In the Brazilian dub, she is voiced by Lene Bastos. *In the French dub, she is voiced by Marie Van Renterghem. *In the Danish dub, she is voiced by Bette Dandanell. *In the Korean dub, she is voiced by Kim Seoyeong. *In the Dutch dub, she is voiced by Lizemijn Libgott. *also in Dutch dub she is voiced by Erin Cushing Trivia *In the original manga, she owns a monkey. *Pudding is Chinese. You can tell because her last name is Chinese and she wears chinese-themed clothes. Category:Mew Mews Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters